superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery Credits
Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera, WWE Studios, Warner Bros. Animation Presents * "Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery" * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne, John Cena, Kane, Sin Cara, AJ Lee, Brodus Clay, Santino, Triple H, The Mix, Michael Cole and Mr. McMahon * Music by: Ryan Stone * Editor: Kyle Stafford * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Executive Producers: Michael J, Luisi, Sam Register * Written by: Michael Ryan * Produced and Directed by: Brandon Vietti Ending Credits * Starring the Voices Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones ** Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley ** Grey DeLisle Girffinas Daphne Blake ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Charles S. Dutton as Cookie ** Mary McCormack as Ms. Richards ** The WWE Supwerstars: John Cena, Michael Cole, Kane, Brous Clay, AJ Lee, Santino Marelle, The Miz, Triple H and Mr. McMahon * Additional Voices by: ** Corey Burton as Bayard, Announcer ** Bumper Robinson as Ruben ** Fred Tatasciore as The Bear * Casting and Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna Barbera Productions * Line Producer: David Wilcox * Storyboard: Christopher Berkeley, Brendon Clogher, Chuck Drost, Michael Goguen, Vinton Heuck, Ben Jones, Steve Jones, David Maximo, Rick Morales, Byron Pernaranda, Matthew Peters, Ethan Spaulding, Baukeo Thongkham, Todd Waterman * Storyboard Cleanup: Matthew Bordenave, Nai Ghodrati-Azadi, Christina Manrique, Kathryn Marusik, Christina Sotta * Character Design: Dusty Abell, Lynell Forstall, Dan Haskett, Steve Jones * Prop Design: Andy Chiang, Alexander Kubalsky * Background Key Design: Jay Hong, Cynthia Ignacio, Fedja Jovanovic, Nollan Obena, Jonard Soriano * Background Paint: Michael Inman, Chun Liu, Wei Xhao * Color Stylist: James Peters * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Karl Fischer, Jeff Hall, Bob Nesler * Assistant Production Managers: Mark Fujita, Mark Mclain Wilson * Effects Animation: Matthew Girardi, Jason Stovall * Animation Checking: Justin Schultz * Animation Services: Digital Emation, Inc. * Supervising Directors: Jinsung Kim, Seung-Goo Joe, Woungwon Jung * Animation Directors: Dongwon Jung, Jinyul Jang, Seung-Woo Yang, Sukjin Jang * Key Animation: Kangro Lee, Yoonbae Kim, Kyungsang Yoo, Namgil Jo, Jinhyun Choi, Jaejin Yoo, Yun-Goo Kang, Yong-Gil Park, Sungshik Choo, Seungjoon Jung, Woosang Yoon, Jaejoong Kim, Dongjoo Seo, Bong-Guen Kim * Model Checking: Jisoo Kang, Jinmi Park, Jaehee Oh, Eunhee Yang * Background Director: Soon-Yi Heo, Eun-Gyung Ko, So-Eun Kim, Guenyoung Kim, Yunjung Park, Heesun Kim, Jung-In Yang, Hyesoon Jung * Background Artists: Byungjoon Jun, Seungchul Kim, Donghwan Oh, Dong-Gyoo Lee, Yunghwan Lee * In-Between Checkers: Chulgi Hong, Jong-Gook Lee, Heejung Kim, Mijung Jun, Namgi Kim, Naksoo Choi * Final Checker: Seungyong * Color Stylist: Yong Ahn, Woonrye Jung, Sunah Yang, Jungbong Jang, Hana Lee, Sunyoung NHam, Hyojung Park, Young-Eun Ko, Jiyun Lee, Hwasoon Kim, Jung-In Lee, Miyung Kim, Bumji Kim, Yoonsuk Jung * Composite: Jangho Park, Joori Jung, Kyungsoo Choi, Kwanhyung Lee, Sungmi Hong, Kwanghee Lee * CG Team: Eddie Jae Il Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoom, Yun-Gwang Jung, Jin-yoo Hong, Jungyoon Yang * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Ini Song, Eunmi Kim, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording and Post Production Sound Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Recording Machine Operators: Sarah Baluch, Jeff O. Collins * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Mike Garcia * Online Editor: Gabe Thorburn * Additional Music: Cheapshot, jason Rabinowitz, and Barry Pointer * Songs ** "Fright or Fright" *** Music and Lyrics by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: Scorates Devinger ** "Let's Light It Up" *** Written by: Jim Johnston *** Performed by: Karl Kimmel *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group ** "The Time is Now" *** Written by: Marc Joseph Predka, John Cena, Bobby Russel *** Performed by: JohN Cena & Tha Thadmarc *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group ** "No Chance in Hell" and 'Veil of Fire" *** Written and Performed by: Jim Johnston *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group ** "I Came to Play" *** Written by: Jim Johnston *** Performed by: Downstait *** Courtesy of WWE Music Group * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business and Legal Affairs: John Michael Beach, Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Business and Legal Affairs for WWE Studios: Bradley Buchanan * Production Administrator: Zoe Lane * Production Support: Tina Fallah, Audrey Kim, Rebecca Mathany, Tamara Miles, Kir Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonlan, Athena Wingate * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production for WWE Studios: Richard Lowell * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of: I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.O. * © 2013 Hanna-Barbera Productions · All Rights Reserved * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Turner Entertainment Co. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * WWE Studios * WB. Animation * WWE Studios * Warner Bros. Animation · A TimeWarner Company Category:WWE Studios Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Home Video Category:Scooby-Doo